


Timely

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: When on the run from HYDRA and hiding at Sam's house, Steve and Natasha don't have a lot of time.  But all three realize they can use whatever they have.





	Timely

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt at avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/21438.html?thread=54978750#t54978750). 
> 
> Takes place during Captain America: The Winter Soldier, when Steve and Natasha are hiding out at Sam's place.

They don't have time for this.

HYDRA is within SHIELD, Steve's former teammates are trying to kill him and Natasha, Fury is gone, there's some shadow assassin in the mix, and they have nowhere to go but Sam's. There's no one else they can trust. They need to regroup, to sleep and eat enough so that they'll be more than walking zombies. Sam makes them breakfast, they both sluice off in the shower, and everything catches up with them. Despite the pain, they _have_ to sleep.

They don't have time, but they do it anyway. 

Sam's got a spare bedroom and a decent sofa. Steve insists Natasha takes the bed. He wakes up an hour later, hearing her making tiny sounds in her sleep. Tiny little denials. “ _No, no, no, please, no..._ ” Unheard cries that probably echo in her head when her defenses are down. Steve is no stranger to that. He goes into her bedroom, wakes her slowly. 

"Didn't think you needed another nightmare."

Natasha's expression says volumes. It reminds him of Bucky, of Sam, the old, _don't kid a kidder._ Steve lets his pride go and Natasha can see his vulnerability in his expression. "I get the same sort of thing."

She nods, and hugs him close. He hadn't been expecting that, but it's nice. Not just because she's willing to let him, but because he can lean on her too. They're both shaking a little, because right now they can. They don't need to be superhuman in this moment. He tilts his face down against her cool, smooth hair, and she meets him, lips against his. Unlike earlier, there's no awkwardness.

They don't have time for that. 

Then it's nothing but kisses against each other, light and soft, then harder, hotter, and if earlier today wasn't Steve's first kiss since 1945, then these are undoubtedly the best ones he's had. Best ones he's given too. He's a damn fast learner when pressed. Even when the door opens. Was already open. Steve hadn't closed it, and Sam has been standing there. Eyebrows aren't even up.

A dozen possible responses run through his head. A dozen protestations to distance himself, just to keep both of them from looking vulnerable. But Sam's already seen them looking vulnerable. He's already shown his vulnerability to Steve without knowing him more than in passing, just to help. Because that's the sort of person Sam is. And Natasha knows that.

She doesn't seem interested in stopping the kissing. Steve isn't either. He locks eyes with her long enough for her to nod, and he waves Sam over, pulling him onto the bed with them.

"Ok with this?" is what Sam asks, and there's two murmured assurances.

They don't have time to wait.

It's just kissing and warmth between them, until Sam's hand slides over the skin of Steve's stomach, and they all want to feel more, be closer. Steve tugs at the hem of Sam's shirt in inquiry, and soon enough that's gone, then Steve's is up over his head and flung away by Natasha's hand, and Natasha's shirt is already gone, because she wastes less time than either of them.

Then it's just comfort and sensation, hands awakening each other's skin, nails scratching along Sam's side, smoothing over Natasha's stomach, lips trailing down from Steve's neck to the sensitive peaks of his nipples. Gasps of pleasure are garnered like flowers, made into bouquets to be admired and then gathered again. Natasha arches under Sam's lips and Steve's hands, Sam whispers, "I love you guys," and Natasha whispers it back in Russian, and Steve smiles and hugs them both close. It's not awkward; they don’t mean it in the fairy-tale sense. They don't need forever and only and always. Love right now, trust right now, that still means the world.

Steve knows there's a touch of hero-worship in this, he knows the signs and Sam's well aware of it, but it's not something he can get away from. The heights and depths of his past are with him. Natasha can't get away from what she was, Sam from all he's been. But they don't need to.

Pants go next, none of them removed by their original owners, and soon there's an ocean of naked flesh that needs to be explored. Steve goes first, because Natasha was the one who'd woken up, and both her and Sam gasp when Steve buries his face between her legs. Steve hears something about, "Condoms, lube?" in Natasha's breathless voice, and Sam's warmth vanishes for ten seconds while he finds what they need. Steve doesn't relent, following Natasha's directives from her hand buried in his hair, bringing up a hand to thrust two fingers into her wetness as his mouth sucks on her in steady rhythm. Steve paws blindly on the bed, and Sam slaps a condom in his hand as Natasha pulls him down for a hug, whispering in his ear.

Steve hears everything she says, he can't not, and changes his angle of attack until Natasha gasps, pouring more wetness onto him. He can finally look up, and Sam's looking flushed and marvelous, Natasha pleased and determined.

They don't have time to hesitate.

Steve lets himself be hauled up, helping Natasha get the condom on him before she swings a leg over him and sinks down on his cock. She's amazing, but he barely gets time to adjust before Sam's thighs bracket his chest. Eager, Steve lifts his head to lave around the head of Sam's dick, sucking at him with pleasure as Natasha's arms circle him to caress. One hand dips lower to help keep everything going smoothly, and now Natasha's hand and Steve's mouth are meeting over Sam's hardness, Steve's hips thrusting up slightly against Natasha's subtle rolls of her body. 

Sam curses softly, head lolling, as Steve takes him deep as he can, paralyzed for a moment as Natasha tightening around him makes him see white, body lighting up with pleasure. It's too much for Sam, and Natasha smiles against his neck when she feels him pulse into Steve's hungry mouth, tongue chasing after every drop of his spending. Braced against both men, Natasha can let herself go finally, too operationally disciplined to relax until her targets were in their afterglow. But this time they're there for her, Sam with a kiss, Steve with his hands around her.

It's a few more minutes of sticky warmth together before Steve chivies them up long enough to rinse under the hot shower spray. They end up in Sam's slightly-rumpled bed, lacking only a few hours to having to rejoin the world. Natasha sighs into the tangle of limbs, Steve curls his arms around them both, and Sam smiles uncontrollably in his half-conscious dose. Soon enough, they'll have to awaken to plans and plots and far too much to do just to stay alive and free.

But they had time for this.


End file.
